Some Like It Rough
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Maybe Kendall isn't the purest of the pure. Or maybe it's James's own fault for looking like a wasted sex god. Either way,sometimes it's easier to trick someone than convince them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This account was formerly BandanasAreCool, but, well... that's a looong story. Anyways, we have a new account now, so... yeahh. Hope you like this! You're lucky this isn't a chapters thing, cuz then I'd have more to talk about, and I'd just ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and onnnnnn. So yeah.**

**Also, I'd probably get distracted and not update for awhile, cuz I'm just cool like that (and people probably want to kill me for it, but that's a different story entirely).**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only I could own BTR...**

_**~*~*Oh hey there, this is a page break*~*~**_

James blinked as he woke up, lifting his spinning head to look around him. Pretty quickly he noticed he couldn't move his arms, or his legs, for that matter.

"...The fuck?" He said, noticing he was shirtless (and silently checking himself out, perfect as always), with his boxers still (or back?) on. No, back on. He felt like he'd gotten laid. His wrists and ankles were tied to either end of the bed. He didn't remember a thing from the night before, but it looked like it must've been a party. He smelled weed, beer, and sex. Lots of sex. The girl probably left early, not wanting to get caught. He layed there for a moment, wondering what his hair looked like and how the hell he was supposed to get up.

Right then, Kendall came out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair.

"Crazy night, huh?" he smirked, looking James up and down.

"Um... I guess. I don't actually remember anything. My head is killing me though."

Kendall started to open his mouth, then closed it again. He had been about to tell James the truth, that he had just gotten drunk (and a little high, if Kendall remembered correctly) at Guitar Dude's party and brought some chick home. If Kendall had been ethical and pure, and not mischevious at all, he would've admitted that he'd just crashed on the couch, again, to give James and his latest little slut some space.

But Kendall wasn't quite that good of a person. Sure, he'd given Mrs. Majekowski a Sebastian, and he'd done the Palm Woods a huge ass favor by tying Jett up, but he was no angel. And well, he had to forget about Mrs. Majekowski a couple times and you know,_ tie Jett up_ to accomplish those things, so really he wasn't that angelic at all.

Besides, he was the one to bring James to Hollywood in the first place. James owed Kendall. It's not like it'd be James's first time with a guy, (Kendall assumed, that chick from about a month ago had a pretty deep voice, and some very strange people tended to come to Guitar Dude's parties).

So Kendall decided to play a little game. It was called "Trick James." His smirk got a little bigger, his dick a little harder, and he turned his green eyes on James and threw him a quick wink.

"Oh yeah, we had some fun," he said flirtatiously to James.

"We?" James squeaked.

"Yeah, we do crazy shit man," Kendall replied, "now shush, before the others hear."

"Kendall, untie m-" James began, when Kendall shoved a bandana in his mouth, muffling the last words.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, you liked that. Now I'll be right back, I swear," he said.

"Mmm?" James squeaked, horribly confused, especially since he didn't find the bandana arousing at all at the moment.

_***~*~Kendall is running out to the kitchen so we'll have a page break!~*~***_

"Hey, where's James?" Logan asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Still in bed. He had a long night, if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"He got some," Kendall said.

"Some what?"

"Cereal!" Logan exclaimed. "James was hungry, so he got some cereal."

"Yeah, he was hungry alright, just not so much for cereal," Kendall scoffed.

"I still don't get it," Carlos said.

"Remember what you kept hearing last night? That was James," Kendall explained.

"I had always wondered why I heard those sounds in the middle of the night! I was worried we might have another hot girl dressed up as a ghost, but it was just James all this time!"

"Well, not JUST James," Kendall corrected.

"James and cereal," Logan finished before Kendall could.

"Really? That's funny. I don't make those sounds when I have cereal."

"Oh, you would if you got this kind of cereal," Kendall remarked.

"You know what?" Logan said, looking down at his own bowl of cereal, "I'm not hungry anymore." He got up and dumped his very literal cereal down the drain.

"So if James had cereal last night, what's he doing now?" Carlos wondered.

Kendall suddenly realized he had left James, still tied up in his room, with a bandana in his mouth.

"Fuck, James!"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just say fuck James? Whoops, there's no reason I should've said fuck James, I mean, it's not like I fucked James, or wanna fuck James, or am gonna pretend I fucked James so I can fuck James..."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one suggested any of this," Logan said, very confused.

"Can I have some of James's cereal?" Carlos said, still on the last subject.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY MAY NOT!" Both of the other two boys shouted.

"Okay, well, I am going to the pool. Anyone wanna come?" Logan offered.

"Oooh! Me me me! Pick me!" Carlos called.

"You coming Kendall?" Logan asked as he turned to leave, Carlos in tow.

"Nah I'll stay here. Where's my mom?" Kendall asked.

"She went shopping with Katie," Logan replied.

"Ok, well I'm gonna see if I can get James to perk up. He has a wicked hangover. Doesn't remember a thing." _'And I intend to use that to my advantage,' _Kendall added in his head.

"Alright, see you later," Carlos and Logan left, leaving Kendall and James alone in the apartment.

A smug grin came over Kendall's face, and he rubbed his hands together. He planned to use the situation as best he could.

"Hey," he said, pushing his and James's door open, "everyone else is gone."

He took the bandana out of James's mouth.

"How fucking long could that have taken you? Jesus Christ Kendall, I've just been waiting here to get untied. See that? I'm so desperate, I even said Jesus Christ, and I'm a Jew!"

"Oh shut up," Kendall said, "I had to make you wait. You rocked my world last night. It's hard to follow that."

"Come again?" James said, anger turning back to fear in his eyes."

"Ya know, I'm putting the bandana back," Kendall decided, stuffing it back in James's mouth. "Now, are you ready for round two?"

"Mmm?" James squeaked, his eyes wide and scared-looking.

"Yeah, me too, but this time, I get to be top," Kendall said, closing the door. "Should I even bother untying you?"

James gulped.

_**~*~*paaaaaageeeee breeeeeeaaaaakkkkk*~*~**_

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**I kinda hate to write James as the submissive one, because I really like badass manwhore James, but for this, I think it really helped play up Kendall's smug bastardness (bastardocity?).**

**Again, this is BandanasAreCool on my new account, so if any of you remember reading it, I was the one who wrote Hum Hallelujah (and still hasn't done the last chapter cuz I kinda suck sometimes and don't feel like it).**

**Anywho, I think I'll stop rambling now and politely ask you to click the button located riiiiight...**

**There\/**

**OR ELSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! look at this! I lied. Like, I was all "Oh hey, this isn't a chapters thing, no no nooo!" But then I got some very nice reviews (thanks to my five awesomesauce reviewers) and I got some ideas and now... here we are. One-shot out. Chapters in.**

**So, since I'm obviously SUCH a good planner, I have no idea if this is the last chapter, or if there'll be a third. But I'll know by the time I finish writing this chapter, so I guess you'll find out when you finish reading this thing. It's a tough decision... WE SHALL SEE.**

**Ok, let's see, what else... Oh yeah, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are AHMAZING. Love you! Now on to the whole fic thing or whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: OH FUCK YOU I DONT OWN THEM HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT**

_**~*~*This page break is sexy and you're all jealous.*~*~**_

Logan tossed his keys onto the counter and ran a hand through his hair. He'd spent the past three hours with Carlos. After the pool they'd hit up the mall, trying (and failing) to score Carlos some numbers. It had been such a long day trying to keep up with him, he was glad to be back home where he could hand Carlos off to the other guys. Of course, by the sounds of it, James was busy. Damn. Didn't he just get some last night?

"Harder... Oh baby... Yes yes yes..." James moaned loudly from his and Kendall's room. His hangover couldn't have been THAT bad. Mrs. Knight and Katie must've been out. Kendall was probably gone too, if only to save his ears.

"HEY! LOGAN! IT SOUNDS LIKE CEREAL AGAIN! I WANNA GO SEE THIS CEREAL!"

"Carlos, no!" Logan yelled, but it was too late, Carlos had run to the door and shoved it open. He screamed.

_***~*~I'm taking the time in this page break to show you this same scene, from a different point of view ish thing~*~***_

"Mmm yeah... just like that," Kendall said, breathing hard.

James rolled over, swinging his legs around Kendall and getting back on top. After much begging, he'd gotten Kendall to untie him.

"Ssshh... dude did you hear that? It sounds like a wild Carlos. They're home."

"Don't even say wild right now," James breathed between kisses, leaving a couple hickeys on Kendall's neck, "and screw them, you can hide later and I'll tell them it was just my latest bitch. I mean, OTHER than you."

Kendall grinned and moved down to give James a blowjob. Again.

"Harder... Oh baby... Yes yes yes..." James moaned, loudly.

The next thing they knew, Carlos was standing at the door, screaming bloody murder.

"Carlos! I warned you!" Logan called as he came over to drag Carlos away. He assumed he'd see James and some girl covering themselves with a blanket.

Of course, the blanket had long ago been tossed on to the floor. And the girl was Kendall. So Logan didn't exactly see what he'd been expecting. He certainly hadn't been expecting to see Kendall, naked, bending over James, blindfolded by a bandana. Oh yeah, and he had James's dick in his mouth. Minor details.

Logan opened his mouth, taking note of the other two boys' position and trying to process the scene. Both Carlos and Logan wanted to look away, but it was like watching a car crash. Your brain says to shield your eyes, but your eyes just watch in awe as your jaw drops.

Kendall carefully pulled James's dick out of his mouth. "Hey guys... would you mind knocking sometime?"

They nodded violently and closed the door, backing away.

"I guess that kinda ruined the mood, huh?" Kendall asked sheepishly, raising a giant eyebrow at James.

James swallowed quickly, "They're gonna think we're gay. What if they tell people? It's gonna be really diffucult to get a girl's number if she hears about this! Just imagine: 'Hi, I'm James, and you are?' 'Oh are you that guy who got blown by Kendall Knight?' It just won't work!"

"James! Focus!" Kendall said, hitting James upside the head.

"Dude, the hair!"

"It's messed up anyways!"

"Yeah, but that's sex hair! It says I-Just-Got-Some. Not My-Friend-Just-Hit-Me"

"Well in this case, it's the same thing..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Ok, we need to focus. The real issue here is that Logan and Carlos just walked in on us!"

"Right, right. We should probably get dressed and get out there..."

"Yeah, probably," Kendall sighed.

_**~*~*This page break is giving James and Kendall a little time to cool off and clean up before facing the wrath of the brain and the innocent one.*~*~**_

"Heeeey guys!" James chirped in his nervous high pitched voice, "what's up?" He sat down, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Do you think Jersey Shore's on? I bet Jersey Shore is on! Hey, maybe Snooki and Vinny will FINALLY sleep together! I bet they will. Let's just che-"

"JAMES!" Logan said, "put the remote down."

"Why? I don't wanna put the remote down! Maybe I like the remote! It's not my fault if I like the remote! It's a nice remote! WOULD YOU JUDGE ME IF I LIKED THE REMOTE?"

"No," Logan said calmly, "all I'm saying is that, logically, right now we should be having a conversation that revolves around something other and devices used to control the TV and a bunch of people partying, getting drunk, and having sex."

"All I got out of that was partying, drunk, and sex," James said.

"Dammit James! Gimme the remote!" Logan reached over and yanked the remote out of James's hands. He turned the TV off and turned to face James.

"Kendall get in here!" Logan called.

Kendall sighed loudly and walked into the room, slouched over.

"It's understandable he can't walk right..." James commented under his breath. Kendall shot him a look, but neither of the other two had heard him.

"Kendall," Carlos called, trembling, from his corner of the couch. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd walked in on them, and now he was curled up on the couch in a fetal position, gripping his helmet. "Why did you have James's- in your- but- ahhh!" He said, looking from Kendall to James's crotch, up to James's face, and then at Kendall again.

Logan squirmed uncomfortably next to him. He wished he could just make some sort of logical sense out of this, reason it a little but... a blowjob was a blowjob. And by the looks of it, a blowjob was not the only thing that had gone down.

"Well... This is awkward... Umm... Don't tell! Bye!" James called, flashing them a big white grin, flicking his hair, and then getting up and running out the door.

"You know... I should really go check on him. It's rude to fuck and run," Kendall said, rolling his eyes and awkwardly pointing towards the still open door with his thumbs. "See ya!"

"Logan," Carlos said, still horribly confused, "what just happened?"

"Well Carlos, usually this starts with 'when a man and a woman love eachother very much,' but," he gulped, pausing, "I think this time it goes more like 'when a guy and a guy have raging boners...'"

_**~*~*Here's the last page break!*~*~**_

**A/N: Well, that was fun. This definitely was NOT the last chapter. I'd say we have at least one more chapter to go, maybe two. I have a couple other ideas for the next one(s?) but they just didn't fit into this one. If you liked it, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks reviewers! You guys are SOO awesome. Especially Sum1Cooler, you leave the awesomest reviews!**

**Ok, sorry guys, but this chapter is the last.**

**I know, I know, don't cry.**

**NO STOP IT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CHEER**

**diss-caaaahhh-LAAAMMEEE-urrrr: I don't own BTR and my fortune cookie told me I never will.**

_***~*~In all honesty, who just reads these for the page breaks?~*~***_

James and Kendall were on the couch. Kendall was sitting up, watching TV, and James had his head in Kendall's lap.

Logan and Carlos walked in from the pool. When Logan saw them, he threw his hands in the air.

"Really, guys?" he asked, "You can't just keep your hands off eachother for two seconds?" He went into the fridge, continuing to talk as he looked for a drink. "I mean seriously, I have to do everything with just Carlos now, because you two are inseperable, and anytime you're together-" he looked up from the fridge to see that James had sat up, pushed Kendall back some, and traded toungues. James had his hands under Kendall's shirt and Kendall's hands were laced through James's hair. That bastard was the only one who could get away with messing up his hair.

"-that happens," he finished.

"Oh," James said, pulling away, "sorry dude."

"Really, James," Logan began, sitting down on the other side of the couch, "you get around."

James laughed, "yeah, Kendall's the only one I've really stuck with in awhile."

Kendall smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Carlos came and sat down next to Logan. "Yeah," he said, "you really got some game."

"I know," Logan continued, "I mean the other night, you brought that chick home, and then the next morning you're riding Kendall for three hours!"

"Wait, no, I slept with Kendall that night," James said, confused.

"No, you brought home a girl," Carlos said, "I remember."

Kendall laughed loudly, "Yup, you got me!" he threw his hands in the air, "That party was pretty crazy! I vaguely remember trading clothes with some chick, just for the hell of it, so if you see a girl walking around in a plaid shirt, a beanie, and black skinny jeans..."

"Nope," Logan said, "this girl was tan."

"And she had short shorts," Carlos added, "her legs weren't as hairy as Kendall's.

"And she had thin eyebrows..." Logan noted, looking at Kendall.

"Kendall, can I have a word with you, in the bathroom?" James said in a pissed-off voice, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What the fuck are they talking about?" James hissed at him.

"Dunno..." Kendall mumbled.

"Yes you do," James prompted.

Kendall shook his head.

"Did you lie to me to get me to sleep with you?" James asked.

"Hmm... maybe?" Kendall said.

"Kendall! That's low dude."

"You get low," Kendall said in a suggestive voice, coming up reeeaaally close to James's face.

"Dude, NOT gonna work," James said, still irritated, and pushed Kendall away.

"You sure about that?" Kendall asked, biting his lip. He moved over and ground his hips into James's.

"Mhmm..." James replied, even though he didn't look so sure anymore.

"Whatever you say," Kendall mumbled, kissing James's neck.

"Maybe I'll consider forgiving you," James decided, leaning into Kendall and sliding his hands down his back and into his pants.

"Thought so," Kendall grabbed the back of James's neck and kissed him. James pushed Kendall into the wall.

"Maybe a small bathroom wasn't the right place to get mad at you," James breathed.

"Really?" Kendal replied pulling James's shirt off and running his hands down his abs, "I think it worked _perfectly_."

"Are you guys gonna have cereal again?" a voice asked from the now open doorway.

They whipped their heads around, not surprised by who the question came from.

"CARLOS!"

_**~*~*This lovely page break breaks the last page of the entire story. Sigh...*~*~**_

**A/N: So guys, there it is! The end to my Kames fic! Sorry this chapter was sooo short, I wanted to keep it short sweet ****(and well kind of dirty but that's beside the point).**

**Tell me what you think by clicking the little link below! TTFN.**


End file.
